Bitter Touch
by Drifter1029
Summary: Ok People, This may become a slash mm fanfic, it contains Rape against a minor and attempted suicide, Harry closed his eyes against the pain....


**Title: **Bitter Touch

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters only the wonderful and Talented J.K. Rowling does._

**Warnings:**

_This story has Rape against a minor and cutting and attempted suicide it also as language and Violence. This story will probably be a slash story later on (Ok for those of you who don't know what slash means, it means a relationship between two Men) and if you don't like it please then don't read this I don't fancy getting a lot of flames that say I hate slash and stuff like that, and if you guys want leave some comment's on pairings you'd like to see in this fic, then please do so, the pairing don't have to be slash related, Anyway on with story._

**Notes: **_Ok people this is my first fanfic ever so please be nice, I like criticism but I don't like it when people leave comment like this F-ing story suck and crap like that please if your going to flame tell me Whats wrong with the story and I'll try to fix it._

_Also this story's time frame is not yet certain but I think I'm going to make it Harry going into his 6th year I think that's a good place to start.. _

**Chapter One**

Harry closed his eyes against the pain, it had happened again **(flash back)**

He was at the Dursleys for the summer and it was the second day he had been back when the abuse started. He had been jerked awake from his sleep by his Uncle pounding on the door yelling at him to get his lazy ass up.

Harry groaned and look at his bedside clock, it was only 6:30. Harry shrugged the covers off and got out of bed and started to get dressed and headed down stairs.

Harry walked into the kitchen and found only his Uncle sitting at the table, his uncle looked up when he came in, he had a weird smile on his face "Boy start making me breakfast cause me and you have a long day ahead of us"

Harry gave his Uncle a long look and shrugged what could his uncle want to do to with him, he had always thought his Uncle hated him and that smile it unnerved him but he got started on breakfast anyway.

When he was done making the food he put it on a plate and brought it to his Uncle, he didn't make any for himself because one he wasn't hungy and two he didn't want to upset his uncle by asking if he could eat "Here Uncle Vernon" his uncle looked at the food and sneered "Did I tell you that I wanted eggs and bacon, no I didn't" his uncle stood up quickly and Harry took a step back "No Uncle Vernon you didn't say you did but…" but before he could finish the sentence his Uncle slapped him across the face hard making him stumble back "Boy you make what I tell you to make and do what I tell you to do" his Uncle Growled.

Harry looked at his uncle in shock and held a hand to his injured cheek, his Uncle had that weird smile on his face again and took a step toward him, Harry held his ground and glared at his Uncle "Hmmm I'm surprised boy I thought you'd be more of a wimp" his Uncle took another step toward him and ran his hand along Harry cheek "So pretty" he whispered.

Harry jerked back and gave his Uncle a disgusted look, all his uncle did was continue to give that weird grin " What boy don't want your Uncle touching you, I think as your Uncle I have the right to touch you anyway I want" Vernon Jerk Harry against him hard.

Harry started to struggle and all his uncle did was grip him tighter and laugh "You sick bastard let me go" Harry yelled in panic. "Why boy…all I want to do is hold you close to me for a bit" his Uncle whispered into his ear. Harry cringed away and kicked his uncle in the shins and had the satisfaction of hearing his uncle curse.

Vernon let go of Harry and grabbed his shin and growled and looked up at Harry with a glare and before Harry could move away his uncle tackled him to the ground.

Harry grunted as they hit the ground and started to struggle in real panic now.

His uncle growled "Boy you wont ever have the chance to kick me in the shins again when I'm done with you" Vernon ground his crotch into Harry's and groaned huskily "feel that boy" his uncle panted "that's for you".

_Oh god_ Harry thought to himself, he couldn't believe his uncle was doing this to him.

Harry didn't know what to do all he could think of was he didn't want this to happen, so he did the only thing he could think of and that was to buck his hip trying to dislodge his Uncle.

His Uncle grunted and moaned "So I see you want this huh" Vernon Cruelly ground himself into Harry and Captured Harry's hand and held them above his head with one hand while the other one went up under the front of Harry's shirt.

"No Uncle Vernon stop" Harry yelled in panic, his uncle continued to explore Harry's unwilling body.

"Please uncle Vernon stop" Harry cried,

His uncle looked down at him with lust filled eyes "No boy I think its my right as a Uncle to be able to fuck you" his uncle panted out while he continued to grind himself into Harry.

There was a noise up stairs and Uncle Vernon stopped what he was doing and look up and groaned "boy we'll finish this later" Vernon jerked Harry up by the front of his shirt and dragged him to the cupboard under the stair and before he threw Harry in He kissed Harry hard on the mouth "you wont ever get away from me boy" Vernon slammed the cupboard door and Harry heard the lock click.

Harry stumbled to the corner and threw up and then curled up into a ball and cried.

His uncle had come so close to raping him and he hadn't been strong enough to fight him off.

That's when it had started and it got worse as time went on, his Aunt and Cousin acted as if nothing wrong was happening but his aunt couldn't look him in the eye anymore and Dudley was always out of the house now.

His uncle wouldn't feed him so he wouldn't be strong enough to fight him, his uncle kept him locked in the cupboard most of the time. He was only taken out when his uncle wanted to play with him

Harry was so skinning you could see his rib cage and he was so sickly looking it was gross.

Harry had grown not to care anymore the first couple times it had happened he had fought as hard as he could, but as time went on and no one had helped him, he had given up and didn't care anymore all he wanted to do was end his life.

**(End flashback)** Harry opened his eyes and looked around the cupboard and that's when he saw it, a small mirror was hidden in the corner of the cupboard.

Harry groaned when he tried to stand up and collapsed back down and whimpered from the pain his uncle had been so brutal this time, he had beaten Harry so bad that he had passed out and had then woken up when his uncle had slammed himself into his body.

Harry crawled over to the Mirror and looked at it for a second and then slammed it onto the ground, the shards flew all over the place and Harry found a big enough piece and crawled back to his bed and leaned against it.

He jerked as he heard a noise out side and quickly got to work, he pushed the shard hard against the skin on his wrist and winced at the first contact of the glass and continued to drag it across his wrist and watch the blood appear and when he finished on that wrist he went to work on the other one.

He sat back and closed his eyes when he was done, and he thought to himself it _would finally be over_. He heard a noise out side the cupboard door and grinned for the first time in a very long time, his Uncle would never be able to do this to him again.

Severus Snape stood in front of the headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry Albus Dumbledore.

"I want you to go check on Mr. Potter, he hasn't answered any of the Owls we've sent him and I'm getting worried" Severus just looked at him for a moment "Why do I have to go, why don't you ask the werewolf to go?"

Albus just looked at him and Severus started to get frustrated "Ok fine I'll go check on Mr. Potter but I bet the brats fine probably likes it when people worry about him" Severus said with sneer.

"Whether or not that's true I still want to make sure he's ok and you're the only one that's not that busy" Albus looked Severus in the eyes "I'm really concerned, not even his friends have heard from him so please go as soon as you can"

Severus stood up and looked at Albus "I'm leaving now happy" and with that Severus spun on his heal and walked out of the office.

Severus Knocked on the door of Dursley residents, and a woman answered the door.

_So this must be Petunia Dursley_ Severus thought to himself, He held out a hand "I'm Severus Snape a Professor of Mr Potter, I wonder if he's home" Snape forced himself to be polite.

He watched as Mrs. Dursley got a panicked look on her face and look quickly behind her.

"No he's not here anymore, he ran away" Severus gave her a look that said your full of shit.

"Then why didn't you contact anyone about his disappearance?" Severus asked.

Petunia shrugged he shoulders and looked behind her again, Severus watched her and thought to himself, _she's really jumpy_.

Then he heard a noise coming from behind her by the stairs.

Petunia jumped "Ok see he's not here so I think you should go now" and she tried to shut the door. But before she could Severus put a hand on the door "No I can't see he's not here, how do I know your not lying to me?" Snape sneered.

Petunia looked at Severus with scared eyes " He's not here I told you that already"

Snape gave a cold laugh "And I'm supposed to believe the word of a muggle"

Severus pushed past her into the house and looked around, "Please he's not here just go"

Severus looked back at her and sneered, "I'll see for myself that he's not here" he looked around the living room everything was spotless and clean.

Severus headed up the stairs when he remembered something Dumbledore had said to him about Harry Living in the cupboard under the stairs.

He walked back down the stairs and headed for the little door he saw, Petunia grabbed his shirt "He's not here my husband will be home soon and he wont like it that your in our home uninvited" Severus looked back at her with a cold look and opened the cupboard door.

What he saw stopped his heart. He heard Petunia gasp and whisper "oh god".

He moved forward quickly and dropped to his knees before Harry's unmoving body.

He checked for a pulse and found a faint one.

Severus looked back at Mrs. Dursley coldly "Not here is he, my fucking god what have you been doing to him" Mrs. Dursley started to cry "You think your tears are going to help him now" Severus whispered harshly.

The front door slammed and Petunia jumped and paled "Petunia dear where are you" Vernon Dursley called out.

Severus looked out coldly "So he's the one that's done this and you never once tried to stop him or tell anyone? You let this go on…. fucking hell woman look at what this fucking monster did to him, your Nephew the only thing left of your sister"

He pushed past the crying woman and then he saw Mr. Dursley standing by the front door and grinned coldly.

"Mr Dursley I have a gift for you" Vernon looked up from reading the mail and blinked "Who the fuck are you?" Severus grinned evilly "I'm about to be the worst fucking nightmare you've ever had" he took out his wand and muttered "Crucio".

Vernon screamed in agony and collapsed to the ground,

Severus smiled coldly "This you bastard isn't even the beginning of what I'm going to do to you, feel it, feel the pain. You will never lay a hand on this boy or any other child again ever, I should cut your dick off and feed it to you" he laughed as Vernon sobbed and tried backing away still in agony. Severus laughed coldly at the pathetic excuse for a human

"I don't have time now, but I'll be back and I'll finish you and so help me if that boy dies in there, you better kill yourself" Severus leaned in close and whispered "Because this pain you feel now is nothing come paired to what I'll do to you"

Severus spun around and walked back to the cupboard and pushed a still sobbing Mrs. Dursley out of the way and walked in and muttered "Ferula" and bondages appear on Harry's wrist. Severus gently picked up the unconscious boy and walked out of the cupboard and looked at Mrs. Dursley one last time "You sleep with that…" he looked at the man whimpering on the floor "How could you be so inhuman enough to let him do this to this boy and still sleep in the same bed as him?" he looked down at Harry.

And back up at Mrs. Dursley "You better run far, you may not have done this but you didn't stop it either because when I get a hold of you…." Severus laughed coldly "you don't even want to know what will happen"

He walked by Mr. Dursley and kicked him hard on his way out the door.

When he got out side he tightened his grip on the still unconscious boy, and apparated away.

TBC

_Ok people that was the fist chapter I hope you all liked it, I'm not going to be like some people where they ask for a specified amount of reviews, But I would like reviews because they really make the writer want to write more when they know people want to read there story. So please people review this story and tell me what you thought of it._


End file.
